Genesis 1
1:1 ¶ In the beginning <h07225>, Elohiym <h0430> created <h01254><h0853> the Heaven <h08064> and the Earth. <h0776> 2 And the Earth <h0776> it is <h01961> desolate <h08414> and empty <h0922>; and darkness <h02822> in front of <h06440> the depths. <h08415> The wind <h07307> of Elohiym <h0430> moved <h07363> above <h05921> in front of <h06440> the waters. <h04325> 3 ¶And Elohiym <h0430> spoke <h0559>, “It is <h01961> light,” <h0216> and light. <h0216> 4 Elohiym <h0430> looked at <h07200><h0853> the light, <h0216> because <h03588> it was good. <h02896> Elohiym <h0430> separated <h0914> between <h0996> light <h0216> and between <h0996> darkness. <h02822> 5 Elohiym <h0430> named <h07121> light <h0216> 'day', <h03117> and darkness <h02822> named <h07121> 'night'. <h03915 > 'Evening' <h06153> and 'morning' <h01242> were the first <h0259> day. <h03117> 6 ¶ Elohiym <h0430> spoke <h0559>, “Expansion <h07549> within <h08432> the waters, <h04325> separate <h0914> waters <h04325> from waters.” <h04325> 7 Elohiym <h0430> made <h06213> expansion <h07549>, and separated <h0914> waters <h04325> which <h0834> were beneath <h08478> the expansion <h07549> from the waters <h04325> which <h0834> were above <h05921> the expansion <h07549> greatly. <h03651> 8 Elohiym <h0430> named <h07121> the expansion <h07549> 'Heaven'. <h08064> The evening <h06153> and morning <h01242> were the second <h08145> day. <h03117> 9 ¶ Elohiym <h0430> spoke, <h0559> “Waters <h04325> in Heaven <h08064> seek <h06960> to <h0413> one <h0259> place, <h04725> and dry land <h03004> be looked at." <h07200> 10 Elohiym <h0430> named <h07121> the dry land <h03004> Earth <h0776> and the collections <h04723> of waters <h04325> named <h07121> seas; <h03220> and Elohiym <h0430> looked at <h07200> good. <h02896> 11 Elohiym <h0430> spoke, <h0559> "Earth <h0776> sprout <h01876> plants <h01877>, vegetable <h06212> sowing <h02232> seed, <h02233> and fruit <h06529> trees <06086> making <h06213> fruit <h06529> species, <h04327> which <h0834> will seed <h02233> the Earth." <h0776> 12 From Earth <h0776> departed <h03318> plants, <h01877> vegetable <h06212> sowing <h02232> seed <h02233> species, <h04327> and trees <h06086> making <h06213> fruit <h06529> to seed <h02233> species. <h04327> 13 The evening <h06153> and morning <h01242> were the third <h07992> day. <h03117> 14 ¶ Elohiym <h0430> spoke, <h0559> "Lights <h03974> in the expansion <h07549> of Heaven <h08064> separate <h0914> day <h03117> from night <h03915> for symbols <h0226>, holidays, <h04150> days, <h03117> and years; <h08141> 15 Lights <h03974> in the expansion <h07549> of Heaven <h08064> illuminate <h0215> the Earth." <h0776> 16 Elohiym <h0430> made <h06213> two <h08147> great <h01419> lights <h03974>, a great <h01419> light <h03974> to rule <h04475> the day, <h03117> a smaller <h06996> light <h03974> to rule <h04475> the night, <h03915> and the stars. <h03556> 17 Elohiym <h0430> gave <h05414> the expansion <h07549> of Heaven <h08064> to illuminate <h0215> the Earth; <h0776> 18 To govern <h04910> day <h03117> and night <h03915>, separating <h0914> light <h0216> and darkness. <h02822> And Elohiym <h0430> looked at <h07200> good. <h02896> 19 Evening <h06153> and morning <h01242> were the fourth <h07243> day. <h03117> 20 ¶ Elohiym <h0430> spoke, <h0559> “Waters <h04325> teem with <h08317> swarms <h08318>of souls <h05315> with life, <h02416> and birds <h05775> flying <h05774> above <h05921> Earth <h0776> in front of <h06440> the expansion <h07549> of Heaven. <h08064> 21 Elohiym <h0430> created <h01254> great <h01419> dragons, <h08577> and souls <h05315> moving; <h07430> waters <h04325> teemed with <h08317> species, <h04327> and Elohiym <h0430> looked at <h07200> good. <h02896> 22 Elohiym <h0430> blessing <h01288> spoke, <h0559> "Flourish <h06509>, increase, <h07235> and fill <h04390> waters <h04325>in the seas; <h03220> birds <h05775> increase <h07235> in Earth." <h0776> 23 Evening <h06153> and morning <h01242> were the fifth <h02549> day. <h03117> 24 ¶ Elohiym <h0430> spoke, <h0559> "From Earth <h0776> depart <h03318> living <h02416> souls, <h05315> species <h04327> of mammals <h0929> and reptiles, <h07431> life <h02416> in Earth <h0776> speciate." <h04327> 25 Elohiym <h0430> made <h06213> life <h02416> on Earth, <h0776> species <h04327> of mammals <h0929> and species <h04327> of reptiles <h07431> as land <h0127> species, <h04327> and Elohiym <h0430> looked at <h07200> good. <h02896> 26 ¶ Elohiym <h0430> spoke, <h0559> "Make <h06213> man <h0120> our image's <h06754> likeness <h01823> to rule <h07287> the fish <h01710> of the seas, <h03220> the birds <h05775> of Heaven, <h08064> the mammals <h0929> of Earth, <h0776> and the reptiles <h07431> moving <h07430> on Earth." <h0776> 27 Elohiym <h0430> created <h01254> man <h0120> an image, <h06754> the image <h06754> of Elohiym; <h0430> created <h01254> as male <h02145> and female <05347> creations. <h01254> 28 Elohiym <h0430> blessed, <h01288> and Elohiym <h0430> spoke, <h0559> "Flourish <h06509>, increase, <h07235> and fill <h04390> Earth; <h0776> subjugate <h03533> and rule <h07287> the fish <h01710> of the seas, <h03220> the birds <h05775> of Heaven, <h08064> and life <h02416> moving <h07430> on Earth." <h0776> 29 ¶ Elohiym <h0430> spoke, <h0559> "Behold <h02009> the giving of <h05414> vegetable <h06212> sowing <h02232> seed <h02233> in front of <h06440> Earth's <h0776> trees <h06086> and fruit <h06529> trees <h06086> sowing <h02232> seed; <h02233> it is <h01961> for consumption. <h0402> 30 Life <h02416> of Earth <h0776> and birds <h05775> of Heaven <h08064> moving <h07430> on Earth <h0776> 31